I Can't
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Draco knew that this was in fact Harry Potter kneeling before them in the Malfoy Manor, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell Bellatrix that. Harry/Draco friendship, but could be read as slash.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_A/N: My first fic in a looong time.. I promise an update in Andley Antics probably tonight, and I'm working on various other oneshots and updates to my chapter stories as well. So this is my first HP fic, it's more Harry/Draco friendship, but it could be considered as love. Whatever floats your boat, I just needed to publish something and I was inspired after watching Deathly Hallows Part 2 last night._

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**I Can't**

_"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_How many times will it take for me_

_To get it right?"_

_-Glee_

The teenager kneeling before them was no doubt Harry Potter. Draco knew it with every fibre of his being, as he had spent his entire school life studying the walking entity, learning his thoughts and weaknesses, watching his every move. A spell had been surely used to make Harry's face appear so swollen and misshapen, obscuring his true identity. Even though Draco could not see a lightning-shaped scar marring the boy's forehead, as his jet-black hair splayed messily across his forehead and the pale, sweaty skin bulged and folded in awkward places, Draco could tell.

The defiantly bright green eyes glaring up at him were proof enough.

"Hurry up now, Draco! Tell us, is it him or not?" Bellatrix asked impatiently, her voice shrill; sickly sweet but deadly. Draco shuddered as she hovered behind him, and then she stepped back as Lucius leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear.

"You realize that if this is in fact Harry Potter, and we are the ones to hand him over to the Dark Lord, everything will go back to as it once was?" he whispered desperately. Bellatrix pushed him away roughly, and gave Draco a light squeeze on the shoulder, her long black nails digging through his black suit slightly.

"Go on Draco, don't be shy," she whispered with a frightening grin on her face. Draco gulped, kneeling in front of the other teenager, their faces now only several inches apart. Cerulean eyes met luminous green ones, and their gazes locked. There was something pleading in the depths of Harry's eyes, silently begging Draco to lie. Draco's face crumpled a little, suddenly faced with a tough choice.

If he told them that this boy was definitely Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one that Voldemort so longed to kill, then his family would finally be set free and returned to its rightful high stature in Voldemort's ranks. His father had just said as much.

But the problem was that Draco couldn't do it.

No matter how much Draco and Harry had tortured each other and fought throughout their years at Hogwarts, no matter how deep their rivalry ran, no matter how Draco was supposed to be a Death Eater and Harry was the Chosen One, he couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

"So is it him?" Bellatrix's voice invaded his inner battle, causing him to shiver.

"I don't know, it's too hard to tell for sure," Draco replied shakily, deciding that a general answer was his best option. A spark of surprise ignited in Harry's emerald eyes.

Even though it might've saved him and his family, Draco couldn't expose Harry like that. They may be rivals, bitter ones at that, but Draco didn't wish for Harry to die. He remembered back to their first year at Howarts, when he had extended his hand to Harry in an offering of friendship. His intentions had been pure then; he had truly wanted to be Harry Potter's friend.

Right now, he wasn't entirely sure why he was being so merciful to his enemy. It could be love, a longing to do something right, a truce, or maybe Draco did it simply because of the fact that he hated Voldemort and knew that Harry was the only one that could defeat him.

Draco didn't have a clue of the real reason; just that he was finally making his own decision for once. And it felt right.

"Very well, take him to the cellar," Bellatrix snapped, stalking over to Hermione who was cowering beside Ron. Draco didn't move, and continued to stare into Harry's eyes. His face was beginning to morph back into its original handsome features. The expression on his face was one of disbelief, but his green orbs held a hint of relief and a silent thank you for Draco's bluff.

Draco stared back apologetically; no one should have to go through this. His normally icy blue eyes had softened, trying to convey a 'you're welcome' back. Something seemed to snap into place right then, and a bond became clear to both boys before Harry was dragged down into the cellar.

Determination lined Draco's exhausted and slightly gaunt face as he made another decision for himself. He would play along with Voldemort's commands, but he wasn't a Death Eater. He would secretly cheer on Harry in his quest to defeat him, and if he did, Draco would change.

Starting with making things right with Harry Potter.

**The End?**


End file.
